Perchpelt
❝ It's not that I like watching things end, oh no no, I like food, and I like feeling like I have the credit for something ''I did. Like, go me, I'' did it. ❞ — Perchpelt talking to Koikiss after bringing up that he liked hunting. Perchpelt, formerly Perchpaw or Perchkit, is a stout longhair gray tabby tom with hazel eyes. He is a proud warrior of RiverClan, representing with sleek fur and webbed toes. He gets his name from the perch fish, which is also his favorite prey, which he has a lot of favorites. He is conscientious, mellow, often competitive and impulsive at times. 'Appearance' Heritage: American Long-hair(Mother) x Norwegian Forest Cat(Grandfather) x Turkish Van(Grandmother) Description: Perchpelt has three main, large stripes writhing down from a central stripe on his back, several other stripes trailing along with the three. His legs, short and narrow, are ringed with striping, as well as his tail, fluffy like a propeller in the water. His ears are black, with tufted tips. Perch has long, webbed toes, with little gray paw pads. Eyes of hazel, similar to the color of browning moss, shaped like an almond. Palette: : = Base (#ADB1B3) : = Markings (#282929) : = Underbelly (#CBD1D3) : = Eyes (#687C47) : = Inner Ears (#EEC0A1) : = Nose (#C89F8E) : = Tongue (#EEC0A1) : = Pawpads (#937E70) Voice: Perch has a soft voice, often staying in a low tone. Scent: His fur lingers with the scents of water, uniquely mixing with the smell of Green-leaf morning air. Gait: Perch waddles, in a way, sides swinging back and forth in a casual walk. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Conscientious -' soon. * '''+ Dutiful -''' Description of trait * '''± Mellow -''' Description of trait * '''± Competitive -''' Description of trait * '''− Disorderly -''' Description of trait * '''− Impulsive -''' Description of trait '''Likes *Like **Description of Like 'Dislikes' *Dislike **Description of Dislike 'Goals' *Find some more hobbies and skills **Description of Goal 'Fears' *Fear **Description of Fear 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: N/A Cats Involved: Unknown Age Range: 0-6 moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Apprenticehood' Clan: N/A Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: 6-12 moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Warriorhood' Clan: N/A, RiverClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: 12-26 moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Loner Life' Clan: N/A Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: 0-26 moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= Perchpelt hasn't met anyone from ThunderClan. |-|WindClan= Perchpelt hasn't met anyone from ThunderClan. |-|ShadowClan= Perchpelt hasn't met anyone from ThunderClan. |-|RiverClan= :Rocktumble/Senior Warrior/Clan-Mate/'⦁⦁'/50% ::"Rocktumble's a little out there, as in honest or rude but it isn't a bad thing." :Perchpelt clearly respects the tom, but dislikes how he acts sometimes. :Silentsong/Warrior/Clan-Mate/⦁⦁/50% :"She's nice, but there's a lot more to know." ::Perchpelt shows interest in her. :Koikiss/Warrior/Friend/Crush/⦁⦁⦁⦁/70% :"Koi and I are getting to being pretty close friends. She's pushed me out of the comfort zone I have and gotten me to share things about myself I don't usually want to." ::Perchpelt really has fallen for her, even if he can't see it. '' :'Skyheart'/Deputy/Clan-Mate/⦁⦁/50% :"Skyheart is funny, but some sort of bitterness seems to be going on between her and Koikiss.." ::''Perchpelt likes the deputy of RiverClan, but he doesn't have a too strong connection with her. :Shadowsun/Warrior/Clan-Mate/⦁⦁/46% ::"She's odd.. She and Smokestorm must have had a thing, but I'm glad to see her moving on. That slug thing was so funny, though!" :Perchpelt is a little suspicious, but he seems to find her okay. They clearly aren't close. :Smokestorm/Warrior/Friend/⦁⦁⦁/65% :"Smoke is a funny tom. He's Nectarstar's mate and he adores her with all of his heart, I can tell. I'm lucky to have a friend like him and he calls me over to talk all the time. Thanks, bud." ::Perchpelt and Smokestorm are friends, their meeting point forgotten. Perch enjoys Smoke's company, often feeling at ease to crack jokes. :Nectarstar/Leader/Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁/70% :"Now Nectar's a peculiar she-cat, hmm? She is very outgoing and funny but she is super sentimental and motherly. A tom like Smokestorm is lucky to have such an amazing counterpart!" ::Perchpelt considers Nectarstar a friend and superior, seeing her as one or the other, rarely at the same time. :Lichen/???/Aquaintances/⦁/45% ::"Huh, you came in snarling and now you're running around like a normal Clan cat. I can't wait for you to join fully." :Perchpelt likes the mysterious she-cat, but he doesn't seem to like her in the way he likes Koikiss or Smokestorm. |-|SkyClan= :Owlstar/Leader/N/A/⦁⦁⦁/3% ::"You stepped over the line, and not figuratively. You are a leader though." :Perchpelt scowls a little bit, but he is generally calm. He seems to be forcing dislike on the she-cat. |-|Outside the Clans= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this 'Trivia' *Perchpelt in fact, looks like a perch, without the yellow hues. *Perchpelt likes hunting, but "he will never say it." He's said it a total of 2 times, contradicting this. 'Quotes' ❝ I did, I.. kinda ran off. No fucking clue what we were doing so I just... hunted. ❞ — Perchpelt taking to Koikiss 'Fanart' Perchpelttrad1.jpg|By: me. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:PawsOfWater Category:RiverClan Category:Warrior